In a Day
by gotToluvAnime
Summary: Haruka woke up finding herself inside the body of Usagi and Usagi inside of Haruka’s. Chaos then ensues. HarukaxMichiru, Usagi, and a little dose of Seiya.


**Complete and utter nonsense. You've been warned.**

**Summary: Haruka woke up finding herself inside the body of Usagi and Usagi inside of Haruka's. Chaos then ensues. HarukaxMichiru, Usagi, and a little dose of Seiya.**

**Note: Okay you might get confused in this fic… hopefully you guys will pull through, because I honestly got confused with my own fic. lol**

* * *

**1**

The sun's rays trespasses a certain blonde woman's room, and much to her dismay shone upon her sleeping face. She adjusted her position over and over again but the sun already engulfed the whole room. She growled, curse and finally sat straight up from the bed. She stretches her arms up then looked over to her side, only to spot a freely open space beside her.

"I guess she's already up…" she murmured under her bed.

She released a long and low yawn as she stood up from the bed. She groggily walked through the bathroom. As soon as she was inside, she turned the faucet on and wiped the mirror with her hands.

"Good morning Usagi-chan." She greeted as soon as she saw the reflection in the mirror. _'Usagi… usagi… USAGI?!'_ A couple of seconds passed before her eyes suddenly bulge in shock.

Her head immediately look once again at the mirror. She stared in horror at the reflection. Her mind isn't really catching up to what's going on. She stared back and forth at the reflection then to her body. She carefully touched her hair, and her face instantly turned pale.

"What the hell?!" she repeatedly spoke in disbelief. She splashed her face with cold water and stared at the mirror once again. Her jaw hit the floor, eyes popped out and the blood on her face seems to all run out.

"This isn't real!!" she tried to convince herself. "This is nothing but a dream!" She pinched herself and all resulted to her shouting aloud in pain.

She then burst the bathroom door open, and her eyes only gotten bigger. She was welcomed with a pink colored room full of stuffed toys from every corner of the room. There are also pieces of food wrappers scattered around the area. Picture frames of which usage and all the inner senshis are in.

This isn't her room. And she isn't in her own proper body.

She stood still for a while, indulging the image in front of her. Finally, her voice found its way out of her mouth, And from the top of her Buddhism lungs, she finally shouted "NOOOOOOOO!!"

**-2-**

She moved to her sides only to bump into another person. The victim murmured softly to which the other woke up from. She blinks her eyes for a couple of times before slowly opening it. She was still feeling a bit sleepy, so the image around her still didn't register in her mind.

She tried to fall asleep again but felt a soft warm hand caressing her. She moaned, quite sultry and a bit low for her voice. The owner of the hands traced ever inch of her front body and stopped to fondle with her breast. She moaned much deeper and harder. Then something hit her. 'I live alone… alone… ALONE?!'

Her half opened eyes went wide eye. She quickly slaps the hand away from her body and stared at its owner.

"What's wrong?" a sweet worried voice asks.

"Mi… Mi-chiru…san?" her face now beaming with confusion. "What are you doing here? And what are you doing just now?"

"Silly." Michiru playfully ruffles her hair. "We live together Haruka." And then flashed an endearing smile towards her.

The name 'Haruka' constantly echoed over and over again through her ears. She was in daze, and still deconstructing what Michiru just meant by that. She snapped out from her thoughts and turn to look at Michiru who is now moving closer to her.

The aquamarine beauty then tried to lean in for a kiss but the frantic blonde pushed Michiru's lips away from her with her right hand, resulting to a confused and startled Michiru.

"Are you alright? Are you ill?"

"No I- I'm fine. I- I was just caught by surprise. I'm so- sor- sorry." stuttered the blonde.

"Alright. I'm sorry too. I'll go and make some breakfast for us." Michiru responded, a bit disappointedly, and got up from the bed and left her lover alone in their room.

She was still, frozen, in bed wondering what the hell just happened. How could Michiru voluntarily make a move on her just like that? And why would she even call her Haruka? Everything seems really hard to understand for the blonde's tiny brain. She groaned precisely out of frustration.

She step out of the bed and groggily walked over to the bathroom. _'I don't get it. I'm Usagi. Why would she call me Haruka so suddenly? And why is she in my bed?'_

She stops midway in front of a huge mirror, showing her head to feet reflection. Her jaw instantly hit the floor and the blood on her face all sucked out.

She shook her head vigorously and stared back the reflection. And to her horror, the image still didn't change. She then close-open her eyes a couple of times, and still it was hopeless. Finally, she comes to 

her final resolve, she slaps her face thrice across the cheek, and much to her dismay, she was still in the body of Haruka Tenoh.

Then it her. The reasons behind all the strange occurrences this morning.

She was at calm at first but when it finally came to her mind the repercussions of this matter, she suddenly shouts with all her might "NOOOOOOO!!"

**-3-**

**Haruka's POV**

**(Haruka in Usagi's body)**

I went to school, and much to my displeasure, in girl's uniform. Never in my life had I imagine I would be wearing something as discriminating and as shameful as the sailor uniform of our school.

I sigh, not the frequent 'I am bored' kind of sigh but the 'I am not happy with this' kind of sigh, and continued walking to the school.

Upon entering the school premises, the most unlikely (perhaps most unwanted) person welcomed me. His arrogant smile shining out for me, his dominant posture and finally his laid back attitude gave me all the creeps. I twitched upon hearing him calling out my name… wait Usagi's name.

"Usagi-chan!" he greeted me with a smile accompanied by a really really creepy wink.

"Kou-san." I grumbled then walk pass him.

He then followed me along with his whining voice.

"Mou. Call me Seiya-chan, Usagi-chan. You could also try honey, love or baby." He proposed. I groaned inwardly and kept ignoring him.

And as persistent as he is, he cut me off by pushing me against the wall. He had his arms against the wall and my face in between them. He leaned forward and tried to seduce me with his 'charming' smile and steamy tone of his voice. "Why don't I give you a taste of something sweet, Usagi?"

'_Is he out of his mind? Is he seriously hitting on me?'_ I thought in disbelief _'Oh wait, I'm in Usagi's body, so that means he's hitting on Usagi.' _I corrected myself.

I finally snapped out from my thoughts when I saw Seiya's disgusting lips getting closer and closer to mine. I panicked. Usually, in my normal body, it's easy to push Seiya away from me then pound him to death, but now in Usagi's body, I really don't have enough physical strength to do so.

A few inches left, and I was on the verge of insanity. I struggled and luckily, my knee connected with his groin. His face contorted and he shrieked in an instant. He slowly backed away and dropped on the floor, his hands cupped unto his sole pride, and crying out in pain.

I stood there and smiled triumphantly at him.

He then looked up at me and stared at my face with tears glimmering in his eyes.

I smirked and spoke "I don't like men with hair longer than mine. I despise you! Don't go near me again!"

I turn my back at him and started walking away with a smile in all its glory on my face. _'That actually felt really good!'_

**-4-**

**Usagi Parallel**

**(Usagi in Haruka's body)**

Usagi entered the school building with a feeling of discomfort about being in Haruka's body. She was walking alone due to Michiru leaving early for a student council meeting, much to her pleasure.

As she walks the hallway of her school, she spots Seiya in a corner and what it looks like, crying silently in there. She walks slowly to him and approached him with such worry and care.

"Are you crying?" she asks as she bends down to his level. Seiya looks up and glared at her.

"And what is it to you Tenoh?!" Seiya replied with such hatred in her voice. "You'll just laugh at me!"

Usagi then remembers that Seiya and Haruka were never really been in good terms. HE hates her as much as the other hates him. To cut it short, they despise each other's guts.

But even though she's in Haruka's body, she's still Usagi and Usagi never leaves her friend in such state. So moved closer and sat beside the black haired boy.

"It'll feel better if you tell me."Usagi started. "Besides, you won't know my reaction if you don't try."

Seiya shot another deadly glare at him but soon softens as soon as he sees the sincere smile from her. "Fine. Usagi just dumped me!"

"I did?!" she voiced out a loud which earned a questioning look from Seiya. She blushed then continued "I mean, she did?"

"Yes! She said she hates guys having longer hair than hers and that she despises people like me!"

"I like your hair." Usagi started trying to comfort him. "It's shiny and it's really smooth" she explains as she petted the boy's black hair. "I think your hair really fits you. And for starters, I don't despise you." She paused briefly, remembering that she's still in Haruka's body. "I mean, sure we don't get along, but that doesn't mean I hate you. I like you Seiya. I think you're a really nice guy. I'm sure Usagi is just shy to say the same thing."

"Really?" hopeful eyes looking at her.

"Hai." She beamed, and then laughs awkwardly. "Who am I to talk? People say I look funny in this sailor uniform." Usagi smiled innocently which earned a blush from him. "I look funny in this, don't you think? Not sexy at all."

_-inside Seiya's mind-_

_(Haruka inched in closer, brushing her breast against Seiya and looking at him so seductively. 'Seiya, do I look sexy?' Haruka asks innocently and in a super cute way. Seiya looked down and saw Haruka's cleavage inviting him.)_

Seiya's nose burst out with blood. He covered it with his hands only to find Haruka wiping it off with her handkerchief. She smiled at him which turned the black haired boy in beet red.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!!" a panting voice interfered. Both looked up and saw Usagi gasping for air.

And before Seiya could speak, Usagi (Haruka in Usagi's body) took hold of Haruka (Usagi in Haruka's body) and ran as far as possible from him.

They stop in a secluded are, behind the school building, and settled under a tree.

_**(Okay from this point onwards, **__**when I mention Usagi it means it's Haruka inside Usagi's body and when I mention Haruka it means it's Usagi inside Haruka's body**__**.. this applies until I write stop…)**_

"This is really weird. I can't believe I'm looking at myself." Usagi said in awe as she looks at Haruka.

"I feel the same way too." Haruka responded.

"How did this happen?" Usagi asks.

"I don't know myself. I woke up in your body and Michiru beside me in the bed."

"And I woke up in your body and alone in your room." Usagi replied then paused briefly. "Wait! You didn't do anything to my Michiru, did you?!"

"I didn't do anything."

"Well that's a relief. I don't want her enjoying Haruka while Haruka's not the real Haruka. Cause if she enjoys being with Haruka while Haruka's not the real Haruka just you in Haruka's body meaning Haruka's not really Haruka, it would only hurt me cause she enjoyed being with Haruka who's really not Haruka." Usagi replied and Haruka just went into understanding to confuse. "This is really confusing, isn't it?"

Haruka nods.

"Alright!" Usagi began again. "Until we find how we could turn back to ourselves, you pretend to be me while I pretend to be you." Usagi suggested then eyed Haruka from Head to toe. "And why are you wearing the girl's uniform?! I'm supposed to wear the men's uniform!"

"I'm sorry. It just felt really awkward in men's uniform." Haruka apologized then reasoned out. Usagi sighs and shrugged it off.

"From the time being, let's do our best to act each other's part."

"Hai." Haruka responded happily.

As they were walking back inside the school building, a pair of blue eyes spotted them, laughing and too close to each other, much to her liking.

**-5-**

**-Lunch break-**

Usagi instantly went out of her classroom as soon as the bell rang all over the school. She ran across the hall to Haruka's classroom.

She stops and walks slowly over the door. She peeked inside and spotted the blonde sitting on her chair, speaking to her lover, Michiru.

She felt a bit jealous but kept it all inside as she called Haruka's name out. "Haruka-san!"

Haruka's face instantly lit up as soon as she heard that familiar voice calling her, and Michiru saw it clearly.

Both women's faces turned to Usagi's direction.

"Usagi!" Haruka welcomed with such energetic tone, which definitely isn't her. Usagi glared at her and Haruka instantly coughs and rephrased everything out. "I mean, Usagi-chan," she said indifferently, now in a hoarse over manly voice, which again isn't anything like Haruka.

Usagi just sighs and went over the two.

"Michiru-san." Usagi greeted as soon as she approached the two. Michiru nods and looked away at Usagi. This caught her attention. Never did Michiru showed such attitude before and even if she had, why would she do it to Usagi?

"Usagi-chan, is there anything you want?" Haruka asks.

"Ah hai. Are you free right now?"

"She isn't free, Usa-" Michiru tried to respond but was cut off by Haruka.

"Hai. I'm free." Michiru looked at her lover in disbelief. "Is it okay if I leave you here, Michiru?" Haruka asks as she turned to look at Michiru. The other woman just nods disappointedly and the two instantly left.

Michiru hates to admit it but she's utterly jealous right now. She shouldn't be feeling this way but she can't help to, not when she saw the two a while ago so close to each other and now that Haruka had chosen Usagi's company instead of hers. She shouldn't doubt Haruka's love also, but how can she not when everything is already doubtable.

**-6-**

Michiru went outside to look for her lover and ask her directly what's going on. She stops on her track as soon as she spots two blonde sitting over the bench quite comfortably by each other's side.

She wasn't really irrational but when she saw the two sitting so close together, something inside Michiru just spurred.

Usagi instantly stood up as soon as she saw Michiru walking towards them.

"Ah she's here. Act natural." Usagi advised as she stood up from the bench. Haruka felt her heart skip but stood up as well. She turned around to face Michiru but was welcomed by a hard slap across the cheek. This certainly left the two blonde speechless.

"We're through."Michiru began, holding back the tears. "If you plan to cheat on me at least make it not so obvious."

"Cheat? EH?" Usagi gasped.

"This isn't what it looks like." Haruka tried to reason out, looking back and forth at Usagi for help and then at Michiru.

"Save it. I don't need to hear any explanations."

"Michiru-san." Usagi called out.

"You. I never thought you would take Haruka away from me. But then you did."

"Let us explain. Please."

"What? Tell me how you both fell in love. Please. At least try giving me some credit."

And before Usagi or Haruka could say anything, Michiru left in an instant. Haruka and Usagi, both just stood there dumbfounded by the turn of events. Usagi felt her knee tremble and her eyes getting blurry. She took hold of the bench for support, while Haruka looks at her with so much concern.

Usagi sat and spoke in distress. "It's all over."

"Haruka-san, I'm sorry."

"No, this isn't your fault. It's my decision not to tell her anything."

"Still, I'm sorry." Haruka whispered softly.

The two sat there silently, Usagi sobbing softly while Haruka trying to comfort her.

And out of nowhere, something creative idea had hit Haruka's head. She immediately stood up from the bench, startling the sobbing Usagi in return.

"Usagi?"

"Haruka-san I just thought of a way to get you both back together… er I mean you in different way.. me in your body.. but still you…" Haruka growled then sighs "You know what I mean."

Usagi nods then smiles. "All we need to do is have you and her talking.. er I mean me and her."

"But that's impossible. She hates me.. er I mean you in my body but still me.. How are we going to have her talking to you?"

Haruka smiled mischievously then whispered all her plans to Usagi's ears which resulted to her smiling widely as possible.

**-7-**

The school was finally over and Michiru is still hung up on the earlier incident. Since then, Haruka never showed to class and it made the aquamarine beauty really worried.

Maybe she should have been more rational or reasonable. Maybe she should have listened to them before concluding. Maybe just maybe she should have, then she wouldn't be feeling so miserable like what she's feeling right now.

She sighs then grabs her things off her desk. She looks over her ex-lover desk for one last time then finally left the room.

As she was walking out of the school, a panicking voice called her out.

"Michiru-san!" she twitched as soon as she heard this voice. But she still turns around to look at Usagi.

"What do you want?" she sounded really harsh, and it was really not like her.

"Haruka is in the clinic right now! She fell unconscious while we we're walking back to the classroom!" and in an instant Michiru dropped her things and ran as fast as she could to her ex-lover's side. Usagi smiles as she followed Michiru from behind.

The door's clinic carefully slides open and walks in Michiru. Slowly, she proceeded to the sleeping body of Haruka and sat next to it. Usagi hid behind the curtain and watch Michiru as the woman gently grab Haruka's hand and firmly held it with hers.

Haruka murmured then blinked a couple of times, much to Michiru's relief.

"Haruka." Michiru whispered softly. The blonde slowly opened her eyes upon hearing this lovely voice.

"Michiru?" she weakly voiced out. Michiru gripped firmly for assurance.

"Hai."

"I'm sorry." Haruka began. "Usagi and I are not what you think we are."

"I know."

"I'm sorry If I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to."

"I know."

"I love you and only you."

"I know." Michiru replied softly, with mixtures of sobs in between. "I know. Take your rest. I want you healthy when we go home."

From behind the curtains, Usagi listened intently to their conversation, and somehow she felt a bit hurt and jealous but happy at the same time. She sure won't be able to be with Michiru right now being in Usagi's body, but knowing that they're still together is enough for her right now.

_**(**__**Okay you can stop now.**__** From this point onwards, when I mention Haruka it really is Haruka, and when I mention Usagi, it really is Usagi.)**_

**-8-**

The blonde opened her eyes as soon as the sun hit her face. She rubbed her eyes then moves around only to feel a light pressure on her chest and shallow breathing from her side. She turned her head to its direction and saw an endearing angel-like sleeping face of her lover beside her. She rubbed her eyes, not believing what she's seeing, and still saw Michiru sleeping peacefully beside her. She blinked a couple of times and still she was there. Finally she hit her face, to which she screams painfully, and her lover is still there by her side, with eyes slowly opening up.

"Sorry." Haruka apologized. "I woke you up."

"I rather be woken up by a kiss than a scream, Ruka."

Haruka chuckles then leans in to kiss her lover on the lips.

They parted and Haruka was the first one to speak "I miss this."

"Silly." Michiru giggled. "It just had been a few hours since we kissed."

"But it felt like eternity." Haruka replied which earned another kiss from Michiru.

"Then let's do this every minute then." Michiru suggested. Haruka chuckles again and then rolled on top of Michiru.

"I prefer every second." and kissed Michiru again.

**-9-**

After the long heated sex, Michiru went down to make some breakfast (or brunch) while Haruka took her shower. Shortly after that, she went down to where her lover was. 'So it was just all a dream' Haruka ponders as she takes the stairs down 'a really weird dream…'

The doorbell snapped the blonde back to reality.

"I'll get it." Haruka shouted to lover. She ran across the room towards the door. She grabbed the knob and opened the door. Her smile soon faded when the man she hates the most is standing before her, with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"What are you doing here?!" Haruka asks, very rudely.

Seiya smiles and ran her fingers along his hair. "I'm here for you Haruka-chan. Ever since you comforted me yesterday; I had found my hidden love for you. I think your sexy in whatever you wear. So would you-"

And before Seiya could even finish his sentence, Haruka's fist connected to his face, breaking his nose bridge into pieces.

She slams the door and left Seiya unconscious on their doorstep.

"Who was it, Ruka?"

"Nothing dear. Just a weird perverted guy looking for trouble." Haruka wave off.

She then proceeded to the kitchen not until something had struck her _'Comforted yesterday?'_ She wonders _'That means?! Michiru and… kiss then…. USAGIII!!'_

**Usagi Parallel**

Back into her room, Usagi was eating her donut until she bit her tongue. Then something had reminded her.

"I'm sorry Haruka-san!!"

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading.. confusing right?lol**

**Nonsense.. I'm aware.**


End file.
